


she had no fear

by Dresupi



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Bad Flirting, Banter, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: So, um... the first time she met the guy who called himself Zeitgeist, he was totally spewing acid.Literally, not figuratively.And she couldn't really have guessed that a day or so later, she was going to beveryintimate with that mouth.





	she had no fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meilan_Firaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Don't Fear the Reaper by Blue Oyster Cult (1977) || for artemisday and Melian_Firaga

He was a lot more quiet than Darcy had been expecting him to be.

Of course, to be fair, the first time she’d had seen Axel, he’d been vomiting into some bad guy’s face and melting it off, so like… maybe that had colored her perception of him a little.

Just  _maybe_ , though.

Wade had insisted he was good people, and she’d never had a reason to doubt Wade’s judgement before.

But like… acid vomiting. That was… it was a lot.

So when she’d seen him lounging on Wade’s couch today, she’d kind of… jumped a little. She’d been expecting to see Al, and this was decidedly  _not_  Al.

This was a decidedly skinny guy wearing a mesh tank top and jeans that were entirely too tight.

“Oh. Hi. Hi, sorry.  Sorry… I’m sorry…” She muttered, an unstoppable torrent of verbal diarrhea just flooding out everywhere and making everything much more awkward than it needed to be.

“You’re  _sorry_? I thought your name was Darcy…” he quipped dryly, standing up and extending his hand.

She took it and gripped loosely when he pumped it up and down. Her hands were suddenly clammy and gross and he was smirking now and he was actually kind of cute when he did that… hell, he was cute when he didn’t.  He had no right being that cute when she was this awkward.

“I’m Axel,” he said, plopping back down on Wade’s couch and propping one foot on the coffee table. He was wearing grungy gray socks and there was a hole in the toe of them.

“Is Wade here?” Darcy managed to squeak out. “I brought him something…”

The paper bag in her other hand suddenly felt like it weighed a thousand pounds.  How heavy  _was_  Midori, anyway?

“He had to run out for something ‘definitely not stabby’, but he wanted you to wait because it’s 'definitely not stabby’ and he’ll be 'right back’. His words.”  Axel glanced down at the other end of the sofa and Darcy knew that the polite thing to do would be to sit down, so she did.

After tripping over a pair of shoes and a backpack that was probably full of cocaine and a gun that definitely shouldn’t have been out.

Darcy plopped down on the sofa and set the bottle of Midori on the coffee table. Axel reached out for it immediately, pulling it out enough to read the label and then returning it to the table with a snicker.

“It’s for Wade… you know… yesterday… for saving me and stuff…” Darcy stared at her shoes. Anywhere but at the guy at the other end of the sofa. With his mouth guard that was hanging around his neck like a necklace and his too-tight pants and his socks full of holes.

She suddenly realized how rude it was not to have gotten anything for Axel  _or_  for Peter, who had also shown up for some reason with Wade. “And oh my Thor, I’m so sorry I didn’t get you anything… I mean… I… I didn’t know you'd…”

“It’s fine,” he said with a wave of his hand. “It was fun.”  He shrugged in an off-hand kind of way, like he wasn’t talking about projectile-vomiting acid into the face of some baddie like it was a walk in the park on a sunny afternoon.

“Still though… it’s a little rude of me and–”

“If it’ll make you feel better, you can just buy me a drink at Sister Margaret’s,” Axel said. “I have a tab down there.”

Darcy’s mouth fell open because holy cryptic sentences, Batman!

_Buy him a drink, but he has a tab. So that means, he wants me to like…pay towards his tab at Sister Margaret’s, so that’s not an invitation to go have a drink with him. So don’t make it weird, Darce._

“Yeah… yeah, I can do that!” she blurted suddenly after probably way too long of a silence. She tapped her fingers on the arm of the sofa and stood up abruptly, glancing down at her wrist where she’d forgotten to put on her watch that morning. “Will you look at my arm, I should probably go… just tell Wade I left that Midori for him and I’ll actually just go down to Sister Margaret’s and do that thing right now and you can like… I don’t know… have a smaller tab or whatever…” she trailed off and made for the door, but stopped when she heard the couch creak behind her.

Axel was standing up and slipping into the shoes she’d tripped over earlier. “I’ll come with you,” he said, smirking a little as he made to open the door for her. “Wade’s cable is out, anyway.”

“Oh…” she said, chewing nervously on her lip as she followed him out.

“And… uh… you're… you’re really cute and I’m kind of hoping you’ll calm down soon.”

“I’m  _calm_ ,” she said, in a completely uncalm tone of voice. “I am the picture of calm.”

He grinned and jammed his hands in his pockets.  "If you say so.“

"I do, I do say so!”

“Okay.”  There was that smirk again.

“Dude, I’m calm, look at me.”

The smirk turned into a full fledged grin as he chuckled, shaking his head a little. “I’m looking.”

Her face reddened a little as she finally felt cheeky enough to catch his gaze. “Yes you are.”

It was at that prime opportune moment that Wade decided to return, clutching his side and limping a little as he made his way towards his apartment.

“Oh  _hey_  Darce. I was just out. You know. Grocery shopping. Except I have no bags, because I left them at the store. I’ll have to go back and get them. But I was definitely grocery shopping. Nothing stabby or anything. I just need to go scream in the bathroom for a few minutes and I’ll be right with you…”

“I’m actually leaving…” she said, jutting her thumb over her shoulder. “But we’ll be at Sister Margaret’s if you wanna swing by after your screaming.”

“ _We_?” he asked, seemingly glancing over at Axel. Darcy wasn’t sure if he actually was or not, he was still wearing his mask.  "You guys are a 'we’ now?“

"I mean…” Darcy sputtered.  "Axel and I are just going–“

” _Axel_ , huh?“ Wade tugged up his mask, revealing a grin that could only be described as shit-eating. ” _Axel_  and you are just going…"

Axel himself didn’t seem perturbed, as he was currently sorting out his earbud situation, untangling the cord from around itself.

“Stop…” she warned. “Just don’t.”

“I won’t, I won’t.  I’ll see you kids later though…”  He was still clutching his side and waving as they walked away. “Don’t keep her out too late, Axe. And don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. And you know… watch the mouth.”

“Wade. Watch yours,” Axel said, smirking as he popped one ear bud in his ear and offered the other to Darcy. He jammed his hands in his pockets and started walking, so she did as well, noting how he slowed his stride to allow her to keep up.

She was about to apologize for Wade’s weirdness, but realized that if anyone understood it, it was one of the members of his X-Force team.

She recognized the song that was playing in her ear, there was an abnormal amount of cowbell. But she couldn’t really pay attention as they walked the few blocks to the bar.

“It’s not…” Axel began.  "It's… I can usually control it.“

"Control…” she repeated. “The uh…”  

“Mouth… stuff…” he said vaguely, glancing down at her to make sure she got it.

“That’s good,” she said slowly. “I usually  _can’t_  control my mouth stuff, so that’s pretty amazing.”

He laughed, a nervous, surprised kind of laugh. The kind that just… explodes from deep inside. “You know what I mean, though…”

“Yeah…” she wrapped her arms around her middle and smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

“So maybe just the one drink,” he said wryly, winking as they approached the door.

 

* * *

He’d invited her back to his place. 

So she’d invited him back to hers.

He’d smirked and nodded, following her out the door of Sister Margaret’s.  He stood close, but he didn’t do that thing guys usually did when they were going home with a girl.  He didn’t curl his arm possessively around her shoulder and smirk at every dude in the bar. Nope, his smirk was just for her.

But Axel Cluney wasn’t like most guys.

He kept his hands to himself in the taxi on the way to her apartment. 

He kept them to himself on the elevator up to her floor. 

He kept them to himself until he just  _ couldn’t _ anymore.

For reference, it was somewhere around the time Darcy reached up and hooked her finger in the mesh net of his tank top and dragged him through her door. From that moment on, his hands were all over her.

She slammed the door shut, locking the deadbolt as he gripped her waist tightly. His mouth found hers, pressing firmly as she wrapped her arms around him.

He hauled her closer still, one hand moving down to cup her ass while he nipped at her bottom lip, catching it between his teeth and pulling. 

Darcy gasped into his mouth and he ran his tongue over the place he’d bitten. “Sorry…” he murmured, soothing the spot with smooth swipes. 

“Little warning next time,” she said, nipping at him as well. 

“Noted.”

That was all the coherent talking they did for a few long moments, as she tugged up on the tank and tossed it to the side.

She could barely see him in the dim light, his tattoos weren’t even visible. She hooked her fingers in his belt and tugged him with her to the sofa, where she reached over to switch on a lamp.

The yellowish light filled the room and he wasted no time in joining her on the sofa.

He kissed her again, this time more subdued and gentle. Teasingly soft brushes of his lips against hers, his tongue flitting out to swipe along her bottom lip, to tease her with barely any contact until she groaned in frustration, causing him to chuckle and reach for the hem of her shirt.

The shirt came off, but the bra stayed on.

He was halfway through unzipping her pants before she stopped him, her hand on his. 

“You got a condom?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards as he gazed at her.  And that’s what it was too. A gaze. His eyes were dark and wide as they drank her in. 

“Do they work on you?” she added, wondering if that should have been her first question. 

He chuckled. “Yeah.”  His voice was low and raspy. “Always have.”  She felt herself nodding, felt his hand as he slid it into hers, lacing their fingers and tugging slightly.  “C’mere…” 

He laid back before she could really stop him, pulling her astride his hips as he tugged on the zipper of her jeans.

Axel never took his eyes off her as he worked them down over her hips.  She had to lean to one side and then the other to get them completely off, but soon enough, she was straddling him in her underwear, his hands pressing on her hips to get her to rock over him. 

Speaking of  _ him _ , she could definitely feel  _ him _ .  And she was starting to wonder if that X-Gene did something else to these mutant guys.

A dry moan broke through her lips, sounding raspy and needy as she rocked over him. 

He bucked up to meet her, his hips rising off the couch to do so. His fingers dug into her hips a little, but never so hard it caused pain. 

It just made her feel wanted.

Not that she ever had a shortage of that really, but this felt different somehow, and it was a good different, so Darcy wasn’t about to question it.

He shifted slightly beneath her, licking his lips as he started pulling her.

At first she thought he was trying to press her more firmly against his erection, but that didn’t seem to be it at all as he tugged her once more, this time causing her to move slightly up his body, no longer centered over his groin. 

“C’mere…” he whispered, his eyes dark and wide as she moved to oblige him. 

“I’m here,” she said with a smirk, which he returned with a slight shake of his head.

“No… come  _ here _ .”

He pulled her up his body until she was nearly straddling his head.  He nodded as she got closer. “Yeah…  _ here _ …”  He started to tug on her panties and succeeded in slipping them down over her hips as she shifted so he could remove them.

She had a split second of panic when she realized that he wanted to be up close and personal with all of her lovely pink bits.  But then, she just decided  _ not _ to and to just be awesome instead.

Because he was running his tongue along the crease of her thigh and that  _ felt _ awesome.  He hummed against her and murmured something softly.

“Hmm?” she asked, her hand already in his hair as he tilted up slightly so she could hear him.

“I said you smell amazing,” he informed her, licking his lips in a completely overly done manner before he tugged her down snugly against his mouth. 

A moan wrenched itself from the pits of her stomach as he flicked his tongue over her.  He moved slowly, despite how firmly he held her in place. 

She slowly rocked her hips, seeking more of that really sweet tongue action and earning a groan from him that gave away just how much he enjoyed this. 

His tongue slid through her folds, finding her clit and setting up camp.

His grip on her hips encouraged more movement and soon, Darcy found herself grinding against his face, his fingers digging into her hips as his tongue swirled over the sensitive bundle of nerves.  With every pass, she could feel herself melting a little bit more. The ache between her legs deepened to the point where she thought she could come at any moment.

Axel straight up moaned when she told him she was close, her body clenching and making her feel weak as he sucked her clit between his lips, flicking it with his tongue until she was practically sobbing his name, her body wracking with pleasure as her release took over. She canted against his face, one hand buried in his hair and the other gripping the back of her sofa. 

A couple of strands fell away from her hand as she released him, shifting so he could sit up.

His mouth was glistening with her as he sat up.  He rubbed his hand over his mouth, licking his fingers as she hastily apologized. 

“Sorry if I… I kind of… yanked out some of your hair…” she said sheepishly as he reached for his belt.

“I’m not sorry… it’s what I wanted…”

“I mean… you didn’t ask for me to assault your head…”

“I asked you to ‘cum  _ here _ ’, though…” He was grinning, pushing his jeans down. “And you  _ did _ . I got what I wanted.”

“You’re saying you don’t want what comes next?”

“Oh, I want that too.”

“Kinda greedy aren’t you?” she teased, reaching around to unhook her bra.

“Yeah,” he murmured, reaching for her as he settled down on the sofa. She could see the hard outline of his cock in his boxers. He rubbed his hand over the bulge.  “But so are you.” 

She felt her body quiver as she crawled over to sit astride him.

He wasn’t wrong.  She wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
